


Conflictions

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it so hard to be in love with your own brother? But what if he doesn't feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little Prospitcest fic I started writing back in 2012 that I need to finish. Figured I'd start uploading what I have now and get it over with.

It feels like forever since she last spoke to Rose or Dave. Even though Jade knows it's only been about three months, she still can't help but miss them both. She felt confused about so many things, things she couldn't talk about with John. But she couldn't reach any of the others at this point. There was no one she could talk to concerning her troubles. She turned her head over towards John - who was currently talking to Davesprite - and began thinking of her feelings.

Ever since they began the game, she had been ecstatic to finally be able to meet John in person. She was going to tell him how she truly felt about him during this game. But then he had told her that he was supposed to marry Rose, and that she was meant to marry Dave. It had broken her heart. Especially since the two of them had that conversation he would talk about Rose or Vriska constantly. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"You okay there, Jade?" Jade snapped out of her thoughts to find John standing in front of her, a worried look on his face. "You look like something's wrong. I'm starting to get worried about you."

Jade stood up and tried to fake a smile. "It's nothing, John! I'm doing fine!" she lied. "No reason for you to worry here!" She only hoped that John would fall for it. She didn't want him to worry about her. She wasn't worth it.

"Jade, don't lie to me about this, please. It makes me sad to see you like this." John said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now come on, what's wrong?"

Jade's smile vanished as she lowered her head. "...John," she began. "What are your honest feelings for me?"

"My feelings?" John repeated in slight confusion. He stood in silence to try and think. "Well, I care about you deeply, Jade. You're the most important person I've ever known," he finally answered. "But what does this have to do with why you're upset?"

Jade didn't speak, causing John to worry once again. After a moment, she raised her head upward. John noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes. "If that's so," she began, "Why is it that you never show it?!"

"Huh? Jade, what are you talking about?" John asked. He attempted to get closer to her, but she stepped back the instant he did so.

"What I'm talking about is how you talk about Rose and Vriska all the time!" Jade yelled, sobs forming in the back of her throat.

"Huh?" John said.

"Ever since w-we began this journey, you've been talking about h-how you can't wait to meet Vriska!" Jade said, trying her hardest not to cry. "And when it's not her, you're wondering w-what Rose is doing! I-I can't take it anymore!" Before John could say anything in response, Jade ran off into the ships interior.

"Jade, wait!" John called out. But it was too late, as she was too far away to hear him.

"wow dude talk about a royal fuck up you screwed up big time there." Davesprite commented.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dave sprite, what do I do?! Jade's never gone off like this and I have no idea what to do!" John said as he paced, still shocked from Jade's outburst from a moment ago. "I mean, yeah, the two of us are close and all, but this all came out of nowhere! This just isn't like her at all!"

"how the fuck should I know you're the one who royally screwed up here." Davesprite said.

John stopped pacing and turned to look over at Davesprite. "Yes I KNOW how much of a fuckup I am because of this, you keep telling me that. But it's not helping me think of a solution to the problem!" he retorted. "I need to make it up to her somehow, but I don't know what to do! And your little reminders of how I messed things up is not helping me!"

"dude why does it even matter that you make it up to Jade can't you just say sorry or something so this can all be done with?" Davsprite asked as John began to pace once more.

John sighed as he walked over to him. "Because this isn't a problem that I can solve by simply going 'Oh hey Jade! Sorry I broke your heart and everything, but I hope my apology can put things behind us and make you forgive me!' I need to find a way to show her that I care about her and that I really am sorry. Just saying that I am isn't going to work."

"why is this even such a big deal you're acting like you're in love with her or something." Davesprite said, obviously unsympathetic to John's dilemma.

"Well the truth of the matter is that I am in love with her and that's all that I have to say about that!" John angrily blurted out. "In fact, I've been in love with her even AFTER I found out the whole sibling thing! Happy now?" Davesprite just floated there in silence. He didn't expect John to actually still be in love with her after finding out that they were related. He was still feeling a little weird about the things he and Rose did in his doomed timeline, and here John was not even caring about feeling that way about Jade.

"so if that's the case then why did you tell her about that stupid romance thing Karkat set up?" Davesprite finally asked after the silence began to get awkward.

"I don't know! I thought she wouldn't be into the idea of us being a couple after finding out we were related!" John admitted, his face beginning to turn red. "Plus I thought that if I gave it time I wouldn't be in love with her anymore, but no! I'm still head over heels for her!"

"this is Jade we're talking about I doubt she even knows that incest is a thing." Davesprite said.

"Well why is incest even a thing in the first place?!" John asked. "You know what, since we're the last humans in the entire universe I'm officially declaring that incest is not a thing anymore! Now all siblings can make out with each other as much as they want! That means Rose and Dave can finally date for real like they always wanted to, unless they're already taken by trolls or whatever!"

"dude that's kinda sick you know." Davesprite said.

"You know what, I don't really care!" John said, throwing his arms up into the air. "Maybe I just want to make Jade happy like she deserves to be! It's not like I'm about to suggest that we have sex right here on the ship where all can see!"

"that was way too much information than what I needed to know." Davesprite said, getting freaked out by what John was saying.

"I just can't believe I blew it with her like that!" John continued to rant. "I really am an idiot for all kinds of reasons! I'm probably the biggest idiot in all of paradox space now that I-" John was stopped as Davesprite slapped him in the face.

"John shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down this instant." Davesprite said.

John began to rub his cheek as he took deep breaths. "Thanks Dave sprite, I think I needed that." he said.

"alright now I'm no expert in romance at all so I'm no fucking help for you." Davesprite said. "and don't go saying that you don't know what to do to make it up to her because you totally fucking do and you're just not thinking straight. just think hard enough and you'll come up with something."

"Yeah, you're right." John said, as he stopped rubbing his sore face. "In fact, can you go find her for me and tell her to meet me on LOWAS? I don't think she's gonna want to listen to me after what just happened."

"sure man anything for this fucking sexual tension to end already." Davesprite answered as he began to head into the ship.

"Oh shut up." John said as he walked inside as well, about to set his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And John has a way to fix things! Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I put this off for so long! Anyway, I'll probably have this wrapped up in a couple more parts.

Davesprite had searched most of the rooms on the ship with no sign of Jade. He was beginning to wonder if she went to one of the planets to be by herself, although he really hoped that wouldn't be the case. He honestly just wanted John and Jade to just make out and forgive each other already. It was certainly easier than having to deal with all this fucking drama. Though in his opinion anything was better than drama. Just as he was about to give up, he heard sniffles coming from an open door. He floated into the room, finding Jade balled up in the corner of the room with a few salamanders and carapaces sitting beside her, most likely trying to comfort her.

"god damn i finally found you it's about fucking time." Davesprite said as he made his way towards the upset girl.

Jade looked up at Davesprite with sadness in her eyes. Her anger had subsided and tears were falling down her face. "Davesprite?" Jade said, her voice clearly revealing that she had been crying for a while. "Why were you looking for me?"

"well long story short John realized he was being an idiot and he's got some crazy idea in place to make him not an idiot." Davesprite explained. "he told me to come and find you and tell you to meet him on LOWAS for some reason he didn't tell me."

Davesprite expected Jade to get upset again after he relayed the message, but instead she just looked down at the ground dejected. "Why would he want to talk to me?" Jade said. "I just blew up in his face for no good reason because of things we couldn't control. I mean he had basically told me that we were brother and sister and that we had to marry Rose and Dave, and I took it out on him. I've been holding in all this anger and heartbreak and I just couldn't try to fake it anymore. I shouldn't go see him, John deserves better than a jealous girl with stupid feelings for a friend. He's better off with someone like Rose or Vriska after all."

"god damn Jade you're fucking freaky when you're depressed." Davesprite said. "look i'm not good with matters of the heart and all this girly romance talk that's more along the lines of Rose's department. but it's clear that you need something to talk some sense into you and i'm the only one here that can do that so let's get on the crazy hormone train and talk about weird shit."

"Talking isn't going to change anything." Jade said, not even bothering to look up.

"well let me tell you something that will change things." Davesprite said. "look you know i came from a doomed timeline right?" Jade slowly nodded her head. "well in that timeline it was just me, Rose, and our weird-ass sprites I mean you and John were gone because he was an idiot then. but me and Rose we did some things we probably would've regretted if we had nothing to lose anyway. she started drinking like crazy and let's just say that the things i did i regret too much to even talk about. but one thing that we both did was let all of our feelings fly off the handle and let me tell you it got crazy pretty damn fast. shit some of those things we were probably too young to be doing plus i think she was drunk at the time but it's too late now we did the do and that's that.

"but even when i traveled back here and i learned of the truth about me and Rose i still didn't give a fuck because shit happens and i'm not gonna lie it was pretty damn awesome. let me tell you i don't think alpha Dave is gonna ever have an experience like mine."

"How is this supposed to help me?" Jade asked, interrupting Davesprite's ramblings.

"okay i got off topic the point is that even after all of this i still love Rose even though i probably don't even have a chance with her and since alpha Dave is head deep in troll saliva at this point i doubt he's gonna get with her either. but i don't give a fuck anymore because she can do whatever she wants and sleep with whoever she wants. but you and John aren't like that you're both drowning in your god damn feelings for each other and are just making things worse. but John actually wants to try and make things work hell the only reason he didn't make a move is because he thought you'd be grossed out by it."

Jade looked back up at Davesprite, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "He what?"

"look we both know John is an idiot but he's got good intentions deep down and just wants to make you happy. he wasn't lying when he said he cared about you and that you were important to him. he just thought that after learning the truth about you two being related you wouldn't want his body anymore. even though i told him that you probably don't even know that incest is taboo." Davesprite said.

"What's incest?" Jade asked.

"just as i figured Jade Harley may be intelligent as fuck but she sure doesn't know shit about social interactions. but forget about the incest thing John said it doesn't mean shit anymore anyway. so can you please get over this and just make up with the guy? i'm getting kind of sick and tired of all this tension between you two."

Jade looked unsure. Was it really okay to be pursuing a relationship with John now after what had happened? "Are you sure he doesn't hate me for getting mad at him like that?" Jade asked.

"man he's too busy hating himself i think besides John is too forgiving to hate you over something like this come on you know that." Davesprite said.

Jade stood up off the floor, surprising a salamander who had been leaning against her. "Well, if you say so." she said. "Thanks for the talk Davesprite. I think?"

"the only way you'll thank me is if you just make up with John already." Davesprite said, a hint of irritation in his voice. The two of them began to leave the room, making their way to where Jade left the miniaturized planets.

"John does know that he can't get onto LOWAS without my spacey powers right?" Jade asked as they went to find John.

"like i've already said about ten thousand times already John is an idiot."


End file.
